


Soul Pulse

by rdmlily



Series: WoLtober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, emet is mentioned, he's lowkey a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: "What did you think.. when we first met?""I wanted more than anything for you to just remember me."
Relationships: Hythlodaeus/Azem, Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: WoLtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957006
Kudos: 4





	Soul Pulse

The breeze cutting through the rolling floral hills of Il Mheg often brought a sense of nostalgia to mind for Feloria, coupled with the peaceful sway of interlocked hands, dangling between himself and Hythlodaeus, it felt like a dream, in some respects. Like one of those far reaching memories that he could recall so easily, now that things had finally settled down enough to give him the reprieve to do so. It was nice, to be able to wander about, no hiding, no secrets.

It made Feloria wonder, though, how this had even come to be. Them, in this moment. How had Hythlodaeus known so much, when he had found him, even. Feloria knew, of course, from a story Hades had recounted to him once, that Hythlodaeus could see souls like himself.

" _ It's as strong as mine _ ," he had said, " _ it's no wonder he found you so soon. It's even harder to believe he could have waited until now to reveal the truth. _ " Hades had given Feloria a sad smile, clapping a hand lightly against his shoulder before parting with a final sentiment.

" _ You should ask him, you know. Hythlodaeus may be full of smiles now, but there is no doubt much more he would only indulge you of if you asked. That's just who he is. _ "

So, now, amid the lush blooms that seemed to warm both of their souls, Feloria sucked in a slow breath before halting. At the gentle tug of his hand, Hythlodaeus paused, turning with a quizzically raised brow and a slight smile that made Feloria's now racing heart stutter. " _ All you need to do is ask him. _ "

"Say, Hythlodaeus…" Feloria felt his nerves getting the better of him. Perhaps he should forget about it, maybe now wouldn't be the right time. Maybe he should wait until they went home. No, no it was fine, this was fine. It was just a question, there's no need to overthink it so much.

Hythlodaeus simply waited, hand in hand, though his smile faltered with a touch of concern as it usually did whenever Feloria started to fumble. It was as if he could see it, perhaps he could. It only served to make Feloria a touch more nervous, but a small squeeze to his hand all but melted it away.

"What were you thinking way back then? When… When we first met? When you, erm… Found me?"

At that, Hythlodaeus's expression faltered. The concern faded into surprise, then slowly it morphed back into the serene smile he had worn just moments ago. For a few moments, he neglected to answer, and Feloria could feel his pulse quicken, blood thrumming with worry, embarrassment, perhaps Hades had been messing with him after all--

A brush against his wrist pulled Feloria from the torrent of racing thoughts again. Hythlodaeus was a step or so closer, the space between them just a bit smaller. Hythlodaeus wasn't looking at him, instead studying their joined hands, thumb smoothing from Feloria's palm to his wrist. It paused a time or two, just over the heavily beating pulse, until it quieted. He could always do that, Feloria hardly even ever noticed it, probably because he did it so often. Calming him with just the slightest touch. Once Hythlodaeus seemed satisfied with himself, he cracked a wider smile.

"Just like now, I was thinking about how wonderful it would be to finally be with you again." Hythlodaeus paused when Feloria's pulse jumped, eyes sliding closed, thumb beginning its motions again. Feloria did hate how easy it was for Hythlodaeus to make his heart race. A single sentence and he was all but a mess inside again.

This time, Hythlodaeus spoke as he continued to rub circles into Feloria's palm. "I remember seeing you for the first time, though I did indeed see your soul first. Like a beacon, bright and colorful. It did little to color how I felt upon seeing you in the flesh, however. You were every bit the same as you had been all those years ago. It was… Overwhelming." Hythlodaeus paused to move his hand again, returning it to join together with Feloria's.

"It was also like a nightmare, I knew so vehemently that it was you,  _ your soul _ , and yet I could do nothing but hold onto the hope that one day perhaps you would remember me, and everyone else of course." Another smile, his eyes fluttered open to stare at their hands again. "Selfishly, I just wanted you to remember me. It felt horrible. Yet, I don't regret those feelings. Nor do I resent them. Because they still brought you back to me, despite how painful it was to see you remember so much, and yet…"

The smile dropped, a sigh, sad and shallow leaving his lips. "I wanted so badly for you to remember  _ me _ ."

Feloria could hardly stand to see it, that expression that Hythlodaeus only ever wore in moments like this. When they were alone, talking about the past. About what Hythlodaeus went through, being alone for so long. So, with a shallow intake of breath, he raised their hands toward his lips, and pressed a soft kiss against Hythlodaeus's wrist. He could feel his blood run faster, harder, his own pulse quickening with it. These were things Hythlodaeus did for him, he could at least offer it back in kind.

One kiss after another, soft and warm, until Hythlodaeus let out a gentle laugh. His hand eventually overtook Feloria's rather frail grasp, still more embarrassed than anything to really hold the other's hand too tight, pressing his palm against Feloria's cheek. When Feloria happened to look up again, that bright smile was back, and his heart fluttered again, just a bit.

With unspoken words of " _ I'm glad I remembered _ " and " _ I was happy even before you did _ " they silently rejoined hands and continued where they had left off, wandering along the mid evening fields. Feloria would have to thank Hades for the advice later.


End file.
